Never
by clowdi star
Summary: Sakura as a broken hearted, icy cold girl. But can she pull herself together to save the life of the one that had left her?
1. Chapter 1

Clowdi Star: I do not own Card Captor Sakura; so if anyone from CLAMP, which is the powerful owner of Card Captor Sakura, don't sue! Also, I do not own the upcoming song in this story; Mandy Moore does, so if her or any of her producers are reading this, by a slim chance, plllleessseeeee don't sue! I still live off of a very small allowance! And thanks to Darien's One and Only for helping me with the posting! Enjoy!  
  
Never  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sakura Kinomoto put on her earphones and tried to keep away from her miserable life for a while.  
  
From Loving You  
  
By Mandy Moore  
  
From the first look I knew  
  
I found heaven in your eyes  
  
But who was to know the way it would go.  
  
Cause I was loved  
  
I was touched  
  
And I learned what love it, and learned what love is;  
  
From loving you.  
  
Sakura pushed off on her CD player and thought back to why she felt so horrible.  
  
* Flashback*  
  
"Promise you'll wait?" asked Syaoran at the airport. "Promise," repeated a teary eyed Sakura.  
  
*End flashback, and start another one. *  
  
Syaoran Li has disappeared, now pronounced dead, even though we have not yet to discover his corpse." These were some of the last words Sakura heard before fainting.  
  
*Stop the flashbacks *  
  
Everyone thought he was dead, but Sakura knew otherwise. If he were, the charm on Sakura's hand would have fallen off.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"And for my half daughter," replied Eriol at Sakura's 13th birthday surprise party, "two life charm bracelets. What you do is have someone else wear yours for an hour, and you wear his or hers. Then, you switch. These charms will be normal for most times, but when the other is around, it will glow the faint color of their aura. But if the other is weak, the charm will loosen. If the unthinkable is ever to happen, it will fall off your wrist and shatter. I suggest you give the other one to Syaoran. It will come in handy in times of battle."  
  
* End Flashback*  
  
Sakura starred at her bracelet. It was made of metallic pink and green silver that was bent into tiny ovals that linked. A small diamond was in the middle of the bracelet. It would glow a faint green whenever Syaoran was around. But that hadn't happened since he left at the airport.  
  
The missing Syaoran had taken a dramatic effect on Sakura's life. She was now fifteen. In the last two year's since Syaoran's absence, Sakura was no longer the happy, optimistic girl she once was. Now, her emerald eyes didn't shine. Her somewhat messy, now long auburn hair did not fly around like it used to. Her face had changed over the years. It looked tired, and mature. But despite this, Sakura still held the beauty of the years gone by, although it was now hidden under books and schoolwork. She now solely concentrated on schoolwork and magic. She now was at the top of her year and, according to Kero, was a much better magician. This sudden change happened because Sakura didn't want to concentrate on her life anymore.  
  
Most of her friends and family members drifted away. The only people she had now were her father and Kero. Because of this, she had told her father and Toya all about Kero and the Clow Cards. Toya now lived in Tokyo with Yuki/Yue and was currently working on his master's degree in biology. Yuki/Yue, on the other hand, was now a graphic designer for Chix, the anime company. Tomoyo moved to England, due to her mother's company's new headquarters', and was not currently dating Eriol. Rika was now in boarding school. Naoko was sent to a military institute. Chicharu and Yamazaki were in a different high school. Sakura had no human companions anymore. Sakura then shut the lamp and starred at her bracelet until she fell asleep.  
  
This is a prologue. If you want me to continue, please tell the computer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHAT?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oops.  
  
I guess I can't hear through to your computer! I guess you'll just have to click on the review button and type up your review! Thanks!  
  
- Clowdi Star 


	2. Chapter 2

Clowdi Star: People, I do not own Card Captor Sakura! If I did, I would be a renowned genus! But alas, the credit goes to CLAMP, so don't sue! I would also like to thank Darien's Angel (may change it later) for helping me post this story up!  
  
Also, to answer a reviewer's question, the charm bracelet is magic, after all, so she can't show it to the police, and it's like Sakura's little secrect item, sort of like the Syaoran bear. Eriol already knows about it, but he doesn't even need the bracelet because he can still sense Syaoran's arura in the world. The Li Clan doesn't know that Syaoran's still alive because Sakura has no means of reaching them! Also, ignore my friend Firefly of hell's remark. ( Ignore the hell out of Edmond's review!!!! (kaibafan)  
  
Review with your questions, people! I'll answer as many as I can to the best of my ability! Chapter 2  
  
It was the last day of school. As Sakura headed out the doors of Tomoeda High, she spotted the sakura tree wilting. As she went to sit down under it for the last time for another year, she heard a loud cracking sound behind her. She turned to spot Kaio behind her. Kaio was the kind of person who got suspension at least once a month for fighting. "I've been waiting all year to do this, nerd," He cracked, before delivering a punch onto Sakura.  
  
The old Sakura would have stood up for herself, but this one's spirit was broken in. In the end, Kaio left leaving a bruised Sakura on the ground.  
  
Sakura dragged herself under the shade of the tree to diagnose her wounds. As she did, she realized what has caused all of this pain. Syaoran. As she did, she spotted a peony amongst the all the sakuras (a.k.a. cherry blossoms) on the ground. She picked it up. "Syaoran Li, I hate you!" she pronounced, before dropping the flower onto the ground and crushing it with her foot. Clowdi Star: K? I know this chapter is short, but that's because it's all leading up to longer chapters! And, (drum roll here) the more reviews I get, the faster you will get your longer chapters! (Clapping is heard) Thanks!  
  
Also, please ignore any put down reviews I got. Edmond and Anye will pay for their remarks! Especially Edmond, a.k.a. kibafan, for such awful things! Post up another review like that, Edmond, and I will make sure that you are reported in for abuse! But I welcome reviews form anybody who will review solely on my writing, even if they are to say it's bad! Thanks!  
  
-clowdi star 


	3. Chapter 3

Clowdi Star: If I owned Card Captor Sakura like CLAMP does, I would be rich, but alas, I only have $3.00 right now, so don't sue! And thanks to Darien's Angel (Note from me: I like to change it a lot so it may be different again later!!) for helping me post this up! And thank you sooooo much to those supporting reviews! I wouldn't even post these stories up soooo ahead of my schedule if it weren't for them! Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!  
  
-Clowdi Star  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sakura limped her way back home. The sky was dark, cloudy, and gray. It was something that matched Sakura's mood perfectly. Suddenly, the sky started to rumble. The drops started to fall. In no time at all, it was pouring. Sakura didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.  
  
" What has exactly happened to me? What happened to that cheerful, optimistic girl?" Sakura questioned.  
  
The sky started to rumble. Soon, lightning sparked in the distance. Another flashed closer to it. Again and again it came. It looked like it was headed towards Sakura. Closer and closer it came. Suddenly, it was only a matter of blocks away. Sakura realized it was towards her.  
  
She started to run, but the lightning only came faster. She jumped and dogged the lightning. It only came back to hit her again. Again and again it came.  
  
"Why are you following me?" screamed Sakura.  
  
This time, it came even faster. It seemed that the lightning was wearing down her strength.  
  
" I'm going to need to use my magic!" realized Sakura.  
  
Quickly, Sakura tried to summon the jump card. Her one fault was that her back was turned. She forgot to expect the unexpected. If she had, she would not have felt a pain surge through her before she realized that the lightning had hit her.  
  
* To be continued! *  
  
Sorry this is sooooo short! The next chapters will definitely be longer!  
  
Here's a useful equation:  
  
More reviews= faster posting of chapters!  
  
Use this equation to get more chapters from this story! Thanks!  
  
-Clowdi Star 


	4. Chapter 4

Cloudi Star: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. I have no deed to prove that I do own it. CLAMP does, though, so don't sue! I have only $5.00! That's not even enough to hire Darien's Angel as a lawyer (Note 4m Darien's Angel: I would do it for free, lolz, but since I'm doing this for her, I won't!!!! B.T.W. Please go read my story, it's a Sailor Moon fic call Sweet Home Tokyo) K, to some questions I've gotten, I repeat from the second chapter that Sakura hates Syaoran because he caused most of the pain she's been going through, like isolated from many humans. Also, this story will include E+T, but they won't make an appearance just yet! Thanks for all thouse great reviews!  
  
-Clowdi star Chapter 4  
  
"What am I doing here?" wondered Sakura as she woke.  
  
As she looked around, she was surprised to see that she was not on a corner of a street anymore. Instead, she was in what seemed to be a pitch-black room with exactly no light.  
  
"Hello?" she called.  
  
Suddenly, a skin crawling voice came out of nowhere. The voice was that that reminded you of the worst parts of your life. It reminded you of shattered dreams, lost hope, moments of pain, and the worst experiences you have ever been through.  
  
"Mistress of the cards," it croaked, "you will loose the one person that the source of your power resides in. I am taking away your power little by little. After I dispose of your Siul Long*(look down for explanation of Siul Long!), you will loose your cards and your powers. Soon, I will be in possession of the cards!" The voice laughed cruelly.  
  
"You will not! The cards will not go to a fiend like you! And what exactly do you mean?" questioned Sakura.  
  
"You'll see what I mean," snickered the voice, " see for yourself."  
  
A very shadowy figure appeared. By the looks of it, the person was a guy, around the age of 17. But, he seemed to be chained to the wall. What was worse was what was torturing him. It seemed to be a whip by the outline. Magically, it was floating in midair, hitting the guy. He cried in agony each time he was hit. Sometimes, a substance seemed to follow the whip's movement, by Sakura's guess the guy's blood.  
  
"Stop tormenting the person!" she screamed at the whip, while running to help get the guy free.  
  
As she got closer, she could see a two shining lights. Looking around to see where they were coming from, Sakura saw something that was the last thing she expected to see. It was coming from her bracelet charm, and it was glowing green. She looked over to see that the guy's wrist had a pink light glowing from it.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura questioned. As if the charm wanted her to know the answer, it sent a faint beam of light into the guy's face, enough for Sakura to see a pair of deep auburn eyes. Suddenly, Sakura saw the whip turn toward s her. It got ready to strike.  
  
"Ah!" Sakura screamed, shielding her eyes, covering them with her arms as the whip struck, cutting into her skin.  
  
"It's time for you to leave!" screeched the voice.  
  
As by magic, she then woke up. But she was no longer in a torture chamber. Instead, she was back onto the street where she was just before.  
  
"What what that happened real?" Sakura questioned herself. * to be continued!* * Siul Long Syaoran's Cantonese name. For people who try to correct me by saying it's Xiao Lang, that's his name in Mandarin. And from the fact that the clan's capitol is in Hong Kong, people there use Cantonese, so he's probably called to more often as Siul Long in Hong Kong anyways. : )  
  
For the next chapter, I need reviews! The more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter will be out! So long for now!  
  
- Clowdi Star  
  
P.S. don't expect the next chapter to be out that soon. It'll probably be 2 or more days. I'm in a very busing academic marking period! 


	5. Chapter 5

Clowdi star: Thanks to Jud for helping with the posting. And, to the powerful and creative CLAMP, don't sue! I spent all my money on presents and candy! : P  
  
Chapter 5  
  
" Ouch! Otou-san, that stings!'' screamed Sakura as Fujitaka put disinfectant on her wounds.  
  
"Hold on, I'm done," he announced, before wrapping his daughter's wounds with bandages, "I called Raio's parents, they're extremely upset.  
  
Are you sure that every wound was caused by that of Raio's fist except that slash on your arm?" he said, pointing at where the whip had hit, "then how did you get it?"  
  
Sakura muttered, "You wouldn't believe my if I told you."  
  
Suddenly, a raged Touya busted into the living room and started yelling.  
  
"Alright! Where is the filthy gaki that did this to you?!" he commanded, with anger in his eyes, " When I get a hold of him, I'll." Touya made a violent shaking gesture in midair.  
  
"Ugh, otou-san had to call Touya. Of all the body guarding bothers in the world, Touya was called, " muttered Sakura.  
  
"Um, why is that gaki-given piece of jewelry glowing?" questioned Touya; apparently out of his kill-the-gaki-that-hurt-my-sister mode.  
  
"It is?!" questioned Sakura, looking down at it. She didn't realize it was. It was a faint green, but still shone.  
  
"Umm. I need to feed the doll!" excused Sakura, running up to her room.  
  
"That's strange," muttered Fujitaka, "Kero's right over there," he said, pointing at a turkey eating yellow fuzz ball. (Sorry about the turkey part. It was just thanksgiving, a.k.a. turkey day!)  
  
Sakura was sitting there, deciding on what to do. Suddenly, she remembered something her mother said.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Little Sakura, I want you to remember this little saying 'No one deserves to suffer.' Understand?" taught her mother.  
  
Chibi Sakura answered, "Umm. hai!"  
  
* End flashback *  
  
"I will okaa-san, and I won't fail you," said Sakura, before taking up the power of the fly card and flying out the window.  
  
Sakura quickly flew all over Tomoeda, searching for any traces of any magic auras that weren't coming from her house.  
  
Minutes later, she sensed something from up north. When she got closer, she realized it was not one, but two auras, a pitch black one and a fading green one. When she looked down, Sakura saw that it was coming from-  
  
"-The clock tower," muttered Sakura, landing at its steps.  
  
Sakura opened the doors with all her strength.  
  
Inside, it was darker than the night sky. The only light came slit in the open doorway and Sakura's wrist.  
  
"Who's in here?" questioned Sakura.  
  
As if to answer, the door snapped shut and locked itself.  
  
A cruel menacing laugh came from nowhere.  
  
"I am," answered a voice, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
* To be continued * Dun-dun-dun. What will happen next?  
  
Clowdi star: Well, I already know, and you'll have to beg me to tell you. Although it's much easier to review!  
  
I'm really sorry for the late update. As I said, I have a full schedule. I'll make sure I'll update faster in the next chapter! Jai!  
  
-Clowdi star 


	6. Chapter 6

CS: I may not update soon. Sorry. Why? Kind of too busy with my life off of this story. That's right, I have a life offline! Shocking news, ne? Just kidding. Oh, and thanks to Jude for helping me post this (I still have no idea why mine's won't post). This story's on 3 favorites list! Yay! Thanks to those who put it there! Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, as it belongs to CLAMP. * Note from Judy: Sorry ya'll for taking forever to post this thing. Even though the author of this don't have a social life or any life of some sort, I do. and well... with all my schoolwork is hard to post it up.. School is almost over!!! WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe, I'm hyper... right now. Um. I don't feel like helping her edit this thing. I do it most of the time. but I'm just getting lazier and lazier. :P *  
  
Chapter 6 What Sakura saw was not human, but pure evil. It had icy blue hair that made you shiver. Her gray skin reminded you of a dead person's. Her mouth was curved into smile of that on a murderer before they move in for the kill. Her eyes were the worst part of all. It was the darkest black known to the universe. One look at them and you're frozen on the spot, trapped in the memories of the worst moments in your life.  
  
"Little Sakura," she muttered," we meet again."  
  
" What do you mean? I would never associate with a fiend like you! Sakura screamed in disgust.  
  
" Ah, but you have," she went on, " I am you. I was created from all the hate, sorrow, and pain caused by the leaving of your darling little Syaoran. When I grew more powerful by sorrow, I escaped your mind and kidnapped him.  
  
"That's made you grow angry, upset, and frail. The more and more time he was away, the more powerful I became. Until at last," she said, drawing out her sword, " I was able to escape your body forever. Now I shall destroy Syaoran and gain the power that will allow me to kill you and take over your cards!"  
  
" NO! I won't let you destroy any lives!" vowed Sakura, summoning up all the cards into an army.  
  
" Have it your way," Evil muttered, summoning up a navy blue ball of light.  
  
All the cards got into position.  
  
"Attack!" Sakura commanded.  
  
All of them did. They knew that lives were at stake here. All the card gave it their all. Some went for Evil altogether; some went as defense. Either way, Evil had no problems beating them. Her beams of energy were too strong.  
  
"Since the cards were made of good, they can't destroy evil, " Sakura thought, " If there was some way to stop her power.."  
  
The answer hit her suddenly. She was the one that had caused all this. She did this. To stop evil meant to stop herself, to kill herself.  
  
All the negative thoughts were fed to Evil. She grew even more powerful.  
  
She had enough power to go though with her plans.  
  
" I shall prevail!" she cackled, getting ready to hit Syaoran.  
  
Sakura saw this, and acted on instinct.  
  
She jumped and blocked this, saving Syaoran, yet killing herself and Evil in the process.  
  
*To be continued*  
  
Sorry it's so short! R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7

|Clowdi: Does anyone even read this?! I have very little point in | |writing this except to say: I am not a genius, and therefore I | |don't own CCS! And Jude, thanks for helping with the posting. | |Chapter 7 | |Syaoran stirred. He moved to expect the feathers of his comforter | |under him, but only felt concrete. The warmth of his room had | |seemingly disappeared. When he awoke to see where he was, he found| |to see that his vision was blurred. | | | |"Where an I?" he wondered. This was definitely not his room, or | |any other room is his house. | | | |As he struggled to get up, he caught wisps of a memory, fragments | |of a dream. | | | | | |He remembered being tied down. There was cold iron clasping his | |arms and legs to something. | |He had remembered feeling pain. A flash of a whip appeared to the | |mind. Each hit caused him to loose blood. | |There was lucid moment where a flash of an sea green eyes. | |. and a voice. | |The voice was enthralling, like a siren's, but there was a hint of| |disbelief as it called out his name. | |And there was the forever-quaking laugh. | |From a person in shadows. | |As his vision improved he looked down to realize it probably | |wasn't a dream. | | | |His body was drenched in chrisom red blood, with cuts and bruises | |everywhere. His shirt was cut and looked like rags. He didn't | |realize the pain of all this until now. | |But there was one thing he didn't get. He seemed to have grown a | |decimeter. This was not the height of an average 15 year old when | |he went to sleep. | | | |Blurb things appeared as time passed. He made out shadows of | |something. Something lying ahead of him. | | | |As he came closer, his vision improved. | | | |He quickly tried to fiddle with his bracelet, only to find it | |missing | | | |And that could only mean one thing. | | | |Sakura was dead.. | | | |And now, he could see her lifeless corpse ahead of him. | | | |"Sakura!" he cried, trying to believe that this was a nightmare. | |The moment he screamed this, something happened. | | | |Something appeared. | | | |"No, it can't be," Syaoran said, looking at the thing clearly. | | | |But it was. | | | |Old legends had said of some strong magic governed by a Clow card.| |Clow Reed himself created it accidentally, and it was only him | |that knew which card this power was in. The legends told of a | |force that could do what all magicians, potion masters, and any | |person with magic in their veins have tried to do for centuries: | |Bring people back to life. | |And the power was in front of Syaoran, in the form of the Void. | | | |"Void! You have to help Sakura!" Syaoran pleaded. | | | |But, the Void only gave its mysterious smile. And sprang upwards. | |It circled Sakura a couple of times, shattering glimmery | |substances as it went. | |Then, it stood in front of Sakura, and shut her eyes, and murmured| |Sakura's name. | | | |Seconds later, Sakura began to breathe. | |If you want to see more chapters posted (only two more till the | |end! ^_^), please, please, please review! Thanks! | |Oh, can anyone guess which show I got the idea of the life | |bracelets from? | |Needless to say, I don't own it! Guess if you aren't sure! | |Hint: It's from a Hong Kong series! | 


	8. Chapter 8 Ending

CS: Well, here is it, folks! The last chapter in the story! I'm kind of surprised on the reactions I got! It was beyond my expectations, as this is my first posted fanfic! Well, thanks to Jud for the help! I can't wait to start a new fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, a reviewer had said I posted up too many of these, but since this is my last chapter, so let my have my fun, please? *Ahem* We all hail the creators and owners of CCS, CLAMP, as geniuses that we worship. But, since no one worships me (yes, yes, I'm crying at the thought!), this must mean I don't own CCS!   
  
The Ending   
  
*6 years later, Hong Kong, China*   
  
Sakura walked along the docks of Victoria Bay (real place in Hong Kong!), waiting for Syaoran. It was 6 years after "The Incident".   
  
"The Incident," as everyone else called it, was the thing that happened when they found Syaoran. Sakura really wanted to know what happened, but everyone was saying, "Forget it!"   
  
The problem was, Sakura forgot everything that ever happened with Syaoran after that night. They said that whatever struck her that night had made her forget it.   
  
But Syaoran was patient with her. He came over to her ward of the hospital everyday with flowers, slowly letting her get to know him.   
  
They started school, and they became friends. During that time, Sakura gained the memories of forth grade with Syaoran, piece by piece.  
  
Two years later, Syaoran asked her out on a date. It went particularly well, and he asked her out on another.  
  
Soon they were officially a couple again. On their first anniversary, Syaoran took her to the park where the last 2 cards were changed. It was there that Sakura remembered their past love, up to when she was 12. After that, any memories of Syaoran during the time between 12 and 16 were a complete blur to her.   
  
They started college in Hong Kong, and their relationship became really serious. Tomoyo and Eriol Hirigiwaza teased that they looked more like a married couple than they did.   
  
Now, they were graduated and working at jobs. On her first month at work, Syaoran called her to come here so that they could celebrate.   
  
Just as she was thinking about this, a shadow approached.  
  
"Does all your work needs to be celebrated now?" it said.   
  
Sakura smiled, "Syaoran!" she screamed, running to give him a hug, "What took you so long?"   
  
"Oh, just a little errand I needed to run," he said with a sly smile.   
  
"And that would be?" she questioned.   
  
"This," he said, pulling a small, pink velvet box from his pocket, as he got down on one knee. He opened it to reveal a star-cut silver diamond ring.   
  
"Sakura," he asked, "Will you marry me?"   
  
She thought about it for a second, and then grabbed the box. Syaoran looked hopeful, until Sakura handed the box back to her.   
  
Syaoran looked at her in utter confusion. Why wouldn't she marry her? he thought. Was it because of what happened?   
  
But, as he looked at the box, he noticed that the ring was missing. Looking at Sakura's hand, he saw something glimmer.   
  
"Silly!" Sakura teased, " You really think I'd say no to you? Of course I'll marry you!"   
  
Delighted, Syaoran got up and kissed her.   
  
As they broke apart, Sakura had another shocking memory gain. Pictures flashed underneath her closed eyelids, and faraway voices rang in her ears.  
  
  
  
"I just remembered what happened during those four years!" she whispered.   
  
Syaoran gave her an alarmed look, but heard her out as she continued, "I guess there really is a thin line between love and hate! More like a strand, actually. Something so little can break it, and you can cross to the other side. But even when you do, eventually, either love or hate will take over your entire feelings for that person, and it will last stronger than ever!"  
  
Syaoran grinned and said, " I guess you're right! You're always right! Maybe I should leave all the decisions to you, so you can make the right wedding!"  
  
Sakura glared and him and snarled, " Oh, don't think you can get off that easy!"  
  
The only thing that they could do was laugh as they watched the sun set on a chapter of their lives, and dawn on an entirely new one.   
  
The End- Of The Ending!   
  
CS: So, what did you guys think of it? Let me know, please! This way, I can plan out my next fanfic! Thanks for reading "Never"! Hope to see your reviews soon! 


End file.
